Entre deux esprits
by Lena Blue
Summary: Elle est morte. Elle hante la forêt qui entoure Burgess. Elle a toujours fait comme ca et personne ne l'a jamais vu. Personne ne sait comment elle est morte. Et sa famille a fini par l'oublier. Et puis un jour...
1. Prologue

_Salut... Voici une nouvelle fiction sur nos gardiens préférés. Je sais que beaucoup ont écrit de tels fictions, toute plus belles et particulières d'ou l'importance de les aimer autant. Je voulais en faire une nouvelle puisque j'en ai fini une qui a plus à tout le monde ou beaucoup serait un mot plus exacte. En voici une autre tout aussi bien. Je l'espère.  
Les explications seront faîtes à la fin du chapitre. _

...

Prologue

...

Il y a une chanson qui se fait entendre dans les bois bordant Burgess. Une chanson qu'une jeune fille, agée de 22 ans avait l'habitude de chanter tout au long de sa vie. Pourquoi je ne dis pas plus ? Elle s'est arrêté à 22 ans et n'a pas reprit depuis.

Elle est mort dans le sous-bois, tuée par les loups, dévorée sans laisser l'espoir que ses parents ou la police ne puissent la retrouver.

Mimia Duchanne a disparu sans laisser de traces.

...

_Mimia est un prénom que j'affectionne par rapport à une bonne amie. C'est un surnom à base de son prénom donc c'est pour rendre hommage. Ensuite, pourquoi Duchannes ? Hihihihi... pour ceux qui auront vu " Sublimes Créatures ", j'ai donc emprunté le nom de Lena pour le donner à Mimia. Mais ici, l'héroine sera le nouvel amour de Jack Frost. _

_Pourquoi encore lui ? Je suis amoureuse de l'esprit de l'hiver comme la plupart d'entres vous les filles. Je voulais que cette fois-ci, cette nouvelle héroine soit aussi importante que Kiara mais qui représente autre chose dans l'enfance. Je cherche encore. Au fait, Lilween, considère cela comme un cadeau pour toi. _

_Je vous réserve quelques surprise... Bonne lecture ! _


	2. Un début chantonné et rageux

_Salut, Salut... J'ai eu un peu de mal à faire ce tout premier chapitre. Je voulais qu'il soit aussi réussi que le prologue. Je veux faire une deuxième super bonne fiction sur Jack Frost et une nouvelle merveilleuse femme. Les explications seront fin de chapitre. _

_Réponses au review : _

_Shinigami's Bride : J'espère que tu l'aimeras encore et que ce premier chapitre te plaira. Pour le trop ou pas assez dit, sache que les surprise vont te plairent ou te déplairent, cela dépendra de tes gouts. De plus, tu risque de voir beaucoup de choses en rapport avec ce que tu as pu voir avant. A toi de me dire lequels... _

.

I

.

Alex n'en pouvait plus. Elle n'arrivait plus à supporter l'angoisse, la fatigue et la peur que son corps venait d'accumuler depuis qu'elle était partie. Elle avait fuguer pour divers raisons. Elle n'avait que dix ans mais Alex Durannes se sentait seule et perdue dans cette maison. Sa mère ne cessait de partir pour différents voyages pour un rapide travail.

Pour son père, elle ne le connaissait pas. Il était mort bien avant sa naissance, bien avant qu'elle ne connaisse les gardiens, Jamie. Elle ne connaissait pas son visage. Son espoir serait peut-être de retourner à Burgess, si la chance lui souriait. Si quelqu'un venait l'aider. La petite regarda ses jambes éraflés, de nombreuses griffures. Son sang ne coulait pas mais séchait peu à peu, attirant les loups de la forêt qui l'observèrent, caché dans l'ombre des buissons.

Alex soupira, se frottant les yeux, épuisée et apeurée par cette partie de la forêt, sombre et dangereuse. Elle releva la tête, ayant entendu une branche craquer non loin d'elle. Elle se redressa. Pardon aurait été le mot qu'elle aurait hurler à ses prôches. Mais elle n'en n'aurait plus l'occasion. L'un des loups apparut devant elle, dévoilant ses crocs. Il y avait encore du sang de par le dernier gibier tué pour lui et ses semblables.

Il s'approcha, doucement, prêt à bondir, prêt à la tuer. Les autres apparurent. De divers couleurs, de divers chaleurs. Alex recula, se servant de ses mains, rampant au sol. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle allait mourir. Elle n'allait plus avoir la chance de voir sa mère et le garçon qui la faisait sourire chaque seconde, qui lui plaisait le plus.

- Aidez-moi, murmura la petite fille, bloquée contre un arbre.

Le mâle dominant se rapprocha encore. Alex garda les yeux fermés. Si elle devait mourir, elle ne voulait pas les voir se jeter sur elle. Mais rien ne se passa. Un sifflement d'une douce mélodie se fit sentir, bien vite imiter par un oiseau. Une ombre passa entre les arbres, s'approchant du conflit entre la petite fille et les loups.

Elle se mit à chantonner.

_Un geai t'écoute_

_Chaque fois que tu pleures_

_Lorsque tu doutes_

_De tes valeurs_

_Si tu te sens perdue_

_Rassure-toi _

_Il y a toujours une personne _

_Qui veut te revoir..._

Alex ouvrit les yeux, se tournant vers la droite, puis vers la gauche. Les loups étaient partis. Ils l'avaient laissé à la forêt. La petite fille se redressa.

- Tu n'es pas blessée ? demanda une voix féminine.

Elle se retourna, faisant face à une ravissante jeune femme, vêtue d'une drôle de façon. Une robe déchiré, vieille, certainement depuis plus longtemps. Des bottes noirs. Une peau pâle. Des cheveux écarlates et un regard violet. Une femme étrange, mystérieuse. Le peu de personne qu'on puisse connaître vêtue de la sorte.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda l'enfant, se remettant debout.

La jeune femme sourit. Elle fit une rapide révérence digne d'une princesse. Elle posa ses mains, les joignant l'une à l'autre.

- Je m'appelle Mimia... Duchannes. Et toi ?

La voix douce et tendre, semblable à celle d'une mère marqua la petite qui vint pleurer contre elle. L'apparition caressa les cheveux blonds de la petite, encore marqué par cette beauté dorée qu'elle pouvait être. Elle n'était pas idiote, cette enfant ressemblait à l'une de ses princesses disney, vu dans un livre. Des cheveux bouclés, des yeux bleus, constamment brillants malgré ce qu'elle pouvait vivre.

- Tu n'aurais pas du être là, tu le sais, rappela la femme, s'accroupissant de sorte à être à la hauteur de la petite.

- Je sais. Mais je suis tout le temps seule chez moi. Et les autres enfants... Je ne sais pas me faire des amis, avoua Alex.

Mimia sourit. Cette enfant lui, la faisant rire. Chose qu'il ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps. Peut-être depuis que... Elle se redressa, jetant un bref regard à l'un des loups qui surveillaient l'échange. Mimia caressa les cheveux de la petite fille.

- Je vais te ramener vers la ville. Là ou tu ne risqueras rien.

Alex accepta l'aide et la main de la jeune femme qui lui sourit encore une fois, continuant de fredonnant cette chanson de la légende. Mélant un geai moqueur et une enfant dans un mélange innocent et... moqueur ? Alex apprécia la chanson, l'écoutant au mieux. Elle ne voulait pas l'oublier. Jamais de sorte à ce que personne ne puisse jamais, également, l'oublier.

...

Alex afficha un visage heureux lorsqu'elle vit Jamie et tout ses amis l'attendaient en dehors de la forêt. Elle se précipita sur le garçon, oubliant la jeune femme qui repartit vers le fond de la forêt. Elle ne devait pas rester trop longtemps.

- Comment as-tu réussi à revenir ? demanda Jamie, s'éloignant un minimum pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- On m'a aidé. Mimia Duchannes, présenta Alex, se retournant vers la forêt.

Elle afficha un visage surpris. Elle était seule en dehors de la forêt. Sa sauveuse et amie avait disparu. La petite fille ne comprit pas. Elle essaya de se rapprocher de la forêt mais cela fut sans succes. Jamie la retint et la police finit par arriver.

- Alex ? appela Choupette, affichant un visage surpris à l'idée de repartir là-bas.

La petite blonde se tourna vers ses amis. Elle devait rentrer mais elle ne pouvait laisser la jeune femme seule dans la forêt.

- Tu as vu quelque chose ?

- Une jeune femme. Mimia Duchannes, comme je l'ai dit. Jamie, je ne mens pas mais une jeune femme m'a aidé, expliqua Alex, empoignant les épaules du garçon qui fut surpris.

- Oh... Euh, demain nous allons à la bibliothèque. Nous regarderons, d'accord ? Proposa le garçon.

Alex fut tellement heureuse qu'elle lui sauta dans les bras, l'embrassant sur la joue avant de courir vers sa maison. Jamie se contenta de rester figé, totalement sous le choc et la surprise.

- Jamie ? Appela l'une des filles.

Il ne répondit pas. Il secoua la tête puis repartit au parc, désirant jouer avec eux avant de devoir rentrer tout en sachant qu'il devrait raconter tout cela à Jack. Celui-ci, malgré ses affaires, lui avait promis de passer cette nuit pour écouter ses aventures avec ses amis ou sa façon de raconter le tourment que lui faisant endurer Alex.

...

- Tu imagines, Jack ! Un bisou ! Sur ma joue ! cria Jamie.

L'esprit de l'hiver, déjà bien connu parmi les autres esprits du monde, les gardiens et plus encore les enfants, se contenta d'afficher un simple sourire. Un sourire moqueur du au fait que son meilleur ami perdait les pédales pour rien. Pour une fille.

- Arrête de sourire ! Arrête de sourire ! s'écria le petit garçon.

Jack ne put s'empêcher de rire plus longtemps. Il fit tomber de la neige dans la neige, à cause de son hilarité. Jamie se contenta de bouder, appréçiant néanmoins d'entendre rire celui qui fut son premier ami parmi les gardiens.

- Tu verras ! Un jour, tu rencontreras une femme que tu aimeras profondément au point ou tu désireras qu'elle soit immortel comme toi. Et puis, ensuite quelque chose vous séparera et cela sera une histoire d'amour comme Romeo et Juliette ! s'écria soudainement le petit garçon, les yeux devenus violets.

Jack se figea, regardant son ami tombait dans l'inconscience aussitôt de sa phrase. Le gardien le rattrapa, l'allongeant dans son lit. Il le regarda endormi puis partit. Un rire de femme s'éleva dans les airs suivit d'un autre qu'il ne reconnut que trop bien.

- Pitch, murmura-t-il, coléreux.

Jack se retourna encore et encore. Il ne vit rien. La seule chose qu'il avait à faire était d'aller au pôle et de prévenir Nord afin que la sécurité soit renforcée. Il s'envola pour le Pôle Nord.

...

Dans l'ombre d'un immeuble, deux formes se détachèrent des ténèbres pour apparaître à la lueur de la lune. Une femme, cheveux rouges écarlates, yeux noirs brillant d'une lueur rose au fond, peau pâle. Vêtue d'une robe rouge et noir, accompagné d'un corset des plus ravissants.

A ses côtés, un homme tout en noir, peau grisâtre, yeux dorés. Le croque-mitaine s'était offert une alliée de poid. La femme sourit à la lune, s'amusant totalement avec le fait qu'il ne puisse rien contrairement à elle, revenu d'entre les morts.

- Tu as mal ? lança-t-elle, le taquinant de sa voix froide et rancunière, si cela est possible pour une voix d'être rancunnière.

L'homme de la lune ne répondit pas. Il ne réagit même pas. Cela l'énerva encore plus. Elle l'avait aimé, s'était donné à lui et il s'en moquait. Elle avait eu une enfant de lui, une petite fille qui lui avait été enlevé par sa décision.

- Je te hais ! Je te méprise ! Et je vais me venger !

Le croque-mitaine se contenta de sourire face à cette rage que la jeune femme démontrait envers l'Homme de la lune.

- Chut, beauté, nous l'aurons. Mais en douceur...

La voix doucereuse de l'esprit de la peur la calma tandis qu'elle le suivait sans regret, bien décidée à se venger de celui qui fut l'homme de sa vie avant d'être repartit chez lui.

Ils disparurent dans les ténèbres.

...

Un geai moqueur vint se poser sur la main d'une jeune femme, portant une robe un peu déchirée et vieille. A elle seule, elle semblait cacher plus de secrets que le corps de la jeune fille qui n'avait pas changeait depuis longtemps.

- Je sais.. Je sais... Mais je doute de servir à quelque chose... Toi, petit moqueur, va rejoindre la petite fille de tout l'heure et protêge la comme son copain, Jamie, je crois...

Mimia regarda son amie, puis tout les autres. La plupart des petits geais écoutèrent les ordres. Ils lui obéissaient tout simplement parce qu'elle était elle.

- Va !

Il partit, bientôt suivit par d'autres. Mimia tourna ses yeux violets vers la lune qui brillait fort. Elle avait préssentit le danger mais elle ne devait pas intervenir. Elle ne pouvait pas puisqu'elle était morte.

Et un esprit... un fantôme ne peut pas, ni n'a de pouvoirs.

...

_Bien. Le geai moqueur vous rappelle un film. Et j'ai eu le plaisir de le voir tout en attendant avec impatience le second volet " L'embrasement." Vivement qu'il sorte pour que je le regarde. Oui, oui... Je parle d " Hunger Games " ! Pourquoi cette oiseau ? Comment l'expliquer... _

_C'est le modèle qui m'a plut plus la particularité qu'il peut avoir. De répéter les sons que l'on fait. Voilà pourquoi je l'ai pris. Sinon, oui oui. Durannes est semblable à Duchannes mais je ne dirais rien à ce sujet. C'est mon mystère... _

_Allez, bonne lecture ! _


	3. Ce qui ne devait pas arrivé

_Salut salut ! Le second Chapitre est arrivé. J'espère qu'il sera aussi bon que le premier. Enfin, nous verrons. _

_Reviews : _

_Shinigami's Bride : J'ignorais que j'écrivais de cette façon mais si elle est capable de faire en sorte que tu sois encore plus intrigué pour ma fiction, alors je vais faire en sorte de continuer. Pour Mimia, cela ne sera pas complexe mais par contre le fait de le découvrir le sera. Et pour la malédiction... Hihihihihi, nous verrons mais de toute façon, faire souffrir Jack n'est pas mon truc alors je vais quand même réfléchir. _

...

II

...

Nord afficha un visage surpris. Il n'y avait que lui, les yétis, les lutins et Jack. Pour l"heure, Ce n'était que lui et Jack dans le bureau. La visite de l'esprit de l'hiver l'avait quelque peu surpris, ne lui permettant pas de prévoir une collation ou des gâteaux pour acceuillir son ami.

- Je suis navré, Jack, mais je pense avoir mal compris, peux-tu répéter ?

Nord venait d'entendre quelques mots qui le surprit. Il se tourna vers Jack, debout devant la fenêtre, regardant ce paysage de neige et de glace qui lui était propre. Le jeune garçon se retourna, ignorant le bruit des clochettes, les jouets qui ne cessaient de bouger.

- Pitch est revenu, accompagné d'une femme. J'ignore laquelle mais j'ai clairement entendu leur rire lorsque j'étais à Burgess aprés être passé voir Jamie, expliqua Jack, s'asseyant sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait là, prés de la fenêtre.

- Tu as pu voir le visage de la femme ?

Le garçon secoua la tête. Il referma les yeux, cherchant à se rappeler de la veille. Lui et Jamie, parlant d'une petite fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus tendres qui faisait craquer le petit garçon. Puis des mots, une espèce de malédiction prononcé par Jamie, les yeux devenus violets, énervé.

- Il y a eu cette malédiction avant... murmura l'esprit de l'hiver.

Nord releva la tête, écoutant son ami qui fixait de nouveau le paysage. Jack arborrait un visage sérieux. Il semblait pris dans ses pensées à cause de la façon dont Jamie avait agit pour finalement tomber dans les pommes. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre réellement pourquoi il avait été touché.

- Tu crois que cela pourrait jouer en nôtre défaveur ? Demanda le père Noël, se levant de derrière son bureau.

- Je ne sais pas... Je veux en savoir plus. Mais cela ne sera pas lui qui me renseignera. Il ne doit pas se rappeler d'hier soir, lança Jack, secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Je vois. Jack, tu es sur que tout va bien ?

L'esprit de l'hiver se tourna vers lui, l'observant, les sourcils froncés, ne comprenant aucunement pourquoi Nord se montrait préoccupé en le regardant.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Je te sens différent depuis peu. Déjà la dernière fois, tu n'avais qu'une hâte, rentrer dans la forêt de Burgess, expliqua Nord, scrutant les yeux de Jack, ses yeux glacés qui se voilèrent d'un nuage sombre.

- Différent... Ne t'inquiète pas... Je suis juste un peu seul en ce moment. Et ne me parle pas de fée, s'il te plait, dit-il, affichant un sourire narquois.

Nord rigola. Il retourna à son bureau. Si Jack disait que tout allait bien alors il n'insisterait pas et attendrait qu'il vienne de lui-même. Il ne valait pas mieux embêter le jeune garçon, surtout en cette période.

- Je vais devoir partir. Je te remercie, Nord, mais fait attention à toi, s'il te plaît. Je me méfie de Pitch, recommenda Jack, quittant le pôle Nord.

Le père Noël hocha la tête. Il sonna l'alerte, afin que tous renforce la sécurité du domaine. Puis, il envoya une missive à Fée, Bunny et Sab afin qu'ils protègent leur domaine et leur amis.

...

Jack finit par se poser sur un arbre, bordant la ville de Burgess. Il put voir Jamie jouait avec la petite fille, entouré de leurs amis, à se lancer des boules de neiges. Il tourna son visage vers la forêt. Nord le trouvait étrange. Il ne savait pas comment expliqué ce désir de la voir, même furtivement à aider les autres.

Il secoua la tête, se faisant surprendre par un oiseau qui se dirigea vers la forêt. Et il la vit, pour la première fois. Elle avait cette chevelure écarlate, ses yeux violets marqués d'un passé étrange, éffacé de la mémoire des autres. Elle regarda l'oiseau se poser sur sa main. Jack se figea, affichant un visage surpris face à la beauté qu'elle possédait et la tenue étrange.

Celle du moyen âge. Aussi vieille qu'elle pouvait être. Il eut l'envie de la voir, lui parler et la rejoindre. Les fantômes étaient visibles pour les gardiens mais si un souvenir pénible le rattachait à l'endroit de sa mort, il ne pouvait le quitter, se contentant d'herrer dans tout les environs. Mais il devait aussi revenir à cet endroit.

Elle regarda l'oiseau, le petit geai qui siffla une dernière fois et repartit. La jeune fille sourit, puis l'observa, lui, Jack Frost. Oui, elle l'avait déjà vu, surfant dans le vent, à travers le ciel, déssinant de tendres motifs dans les arbres. Elle le regardait danser avec les étoiles, rire avec les enfants, s'amuser. Elle l'enviait parfois.

Lui, il pouvait voyager. La jeune femme commença à partir. Jack ne put resister à l'envie de la suivre, se faufiler à travers les arbres alors qu'elle courrait à travers les arbres.

- Viens me chercher... dit-elle, laissant son rire résonnait à travers les bois.

Le jeune garçon rigola. Il se prit au jeu, la cherchant partout. Il rigola mais la lune se montra plus lumineuse, créant un passage qui le ramena à la ville. Jack ne comprit pas, n'ayant pas remarqué la luminosité de la lune. Il regarda partout, se tenant là, devant les enfants sans même comprendre pourquoi.

Il repartit vers la forêt, dans l'espoir de la revoir. Mais elle demeura introuvable, inquiétant le jeune gardien qui finit par s'assoir par terre. Son bâton resta droit, tenue par sa main vers le bas de son manche.

- Je ne comprends pas... soupira-t-il, complèment sous le choc.

- Jack ? appela Jamie, accompagné d'Alex, l'un comme l'autre surpris par le fait que leur ami Jack puisse se sentir aussi préoccupé, lui qui n'était que jeux et neige.

- Comment ? Jamie ?

Le petit garçon lui sourit. Il prit place prés de lui, bien vite suivit de la petite fille mais elle se redressa aussitôt en voyant une apparition prés d'un arbre. Mimia était là, observant le petit trio.

- Mimia ! cria Alex, commençant à courir vers elle.

Mais la jeune femme secoua la tête, ne désirant pas la voir arriver vers elle. Elle recula, regardant vers sa gauche. Alex suivit son action, commençant à se poser des questions dans sa façon de regarder la lune. Mimia reporta son regard sur la petite fille qui fit un geste vers elle. Ses yeux violets se posèrent sur le garçon au cheveux blancs, l'entourant d'affection amicale.

Alex fit de même, observant les deux amis qui ne semblaient plus remarquer qu'elle s'était levée. Mimia sourit et posa son index devant sa bouche, dans ce petit geste qui caractérise un secret la plupart du temps. La jeune femme fit un bref signe de la main avant de partir. Elle disparut, laissant la petite seule avec les deux garçons.

Alex eut un rapide mouvement. Cela pertuba Jamie, concentré dans sa discussion avec Jack, qui perdit l'équilibre, regardant sa copine courir vers la forêt. Le petit garçon commença à la suivre, bientôt accompagné de Jack qui l'appela. Mais Alex s'en moquait. Jamie avait Jack et elle. Alex avait Jamie et Mimia et Jack.

Et elle désirait que Mimia puisse avoir Jack, Alex Et Jamie. Ainsi ils s'amuseraient tout ensemble.

...

Mimia reprit son souffle un peu plus loin. Elle était arrivée à une clairière ou elle se reposait, chantait, faisait ses couronnes de fleurs ou dansait, faisant passer le temps qui demeurait éternellement long pour elle. Elle ignorait qu'on l'avait suivit. Elle ignorait que si cette clairière ne connaissait pas l'hiver ou l'automne, seul le printemps et l'été, c'était parce que l'homme de la lune l'avait décidé.

Elle avait l'impression d'être sa prisonnière. Le vent se mit à souffler, un vent froid, glacé qui donna d'incroyable frissons à la jeune femme. Elle se retourna, faisant face à Jack qui se posa en douceur au milieu des fleurs, les givrant au passage. Mimia recula, surprise qu'il ai pu passer la barrière.

- Attend ! s'écria-t-il, tendant sa main vers elle, ne désirant pas la voir partir.

La jeune fille resta là. Elle attendit qu'il bouge ou qu'il parte avant que l'Homme de la Lune ne face quelque chose de répréhensible.

- Va-t-en ! cria-t-elle, reculant encore de quelques pas.

Ils s'observèrent. C'était totalement différent d'il y a quelque minutes. Elle était si prôche mais désirait demeurait innaccessible. Ses cheveux rouges, ses yeux violets, cette robe médiévale, déchirée par l'explication de sa mort. Hipnotisé, Jack s'avança vers elle, tendant sa main, lâchant son baton.

Mimia recula encore, regardant mieux les contours de sa bouche, sa peau pâle, ses yeux bleus glacés et la couleur blanche avec de légers reflets argentés de ses cheveux en bataille. Non, il devait partir. L'Homme de la Lune allait être en colère.

Elle courut jusqu'à lui, lui aggripant les épaules.

- Pars ! Va-t'en ! cria-t-elle.

Il obéit, reprit son bâton et repartit. Il ne dit rien, se posant des questions sur une tel réaction. Jack ne jeta aucun regard en arrière, s'en allant pour retrouver les enfants qui ne savaient plus ou aller. Alex se rapprocha de lui, le trouvant bien triste soudainement.

- Jack ? appela-t-elle, inquiète.

Il ne dit rien, les prit dans ses bras et les ramena aux autres. Jamie tenta de les retenir mais il refusa, lui promettant de passer ce soir, sinon de revenir demain jouer avec eux.

- Et Mimia ? Demanda Alex.

Elle fut surprise de voir le visage de Jack se fermait. Il lui ébourriffa les cheveux, affichant un dernier sourire factice et repartit. Jamie et Alex ne dirent rien, se regardant pour essayer de comprendre sa réaction.

Jack ne semblait pas bien.

...

Pitch ne dit rien. Il se contenta de regarder Meyra tournait en rond sans arrêt, cherchant une nouvelle façon de faire souffrir l'Homme de la lune et ses petits gardiens. Le seigneur des cauchemars soupira, essayant de trouver le moyen de faire arrêter sa nouvelle amie.

Il l'observa, la trouvant similaire à cet esprit de la forêt qui ne cessait de marcher et de surveiller les environs. Des cheveux roux, plus clair, plus doux. Des yeux noirs accopagnés de quelques tâches roses, chose rare pour des yeux. Elle portait une robe noir et rouge, la même que le jour de son emprisonnement par l'Homme de la lune, un corset noir.

Meyra Deysrar... chose bizarre, elle avait eut une fille qui lui avait été enlevé sans que personne ne sache ou elle avait pu être emmené et à qui elle avait pu être confié. La petite fille avait disparu. Et l'Homme de la lune s'était mué dans un profond silence face au supplique de la sorcière.

- Meyra, trés chère, cesse donc de faire ses cent pas, je te prie ? supplia Pitch, ne pouvant en supporter plus.

- Je cherche un moyen, rétorqua-t-elle, refaisant encore quelque pas.

Pitch se tut. Il ferma les yeux, se pressant rapidement le bout des doigts sur les tempes afin de faire des mouvements circulaires. Il se mit à réfléchir, plus activement qu'auparavant.

Même si Meyra était là, prête à faire sa vengeance, lui aussi avait une dent contre les gardiens. Plus particulièrement, Jack Frost qu'il désirait détruire. Mais d'un autre côté, le souvenir de sa puissance lui revint. Il devait surtout le corrompre. Le corrompre de sorte à ce qu'il ne croit plus, ni aux autres gardiens, ni à l'homme de la lune.

- Pitch ? appela Meyra, fixant ce sourire narquois qui venait d'apparaître sur le visage de son allié et ami.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je viens d'avoir une idée pour obtenir ta vengeance envers l'Homme de la lune et moi, envers les gardiens, susurra le maître des cauchemars.

La sorcière fut intrigué par son idée. Une idée dont il lui fit part. Jack Frost allait être l'instrument de leur vengeance, sans qu'il ne le sache. Pauvre esprit de l'hiver, prince des glaces.

Mais ainsi, ils paieraient tous.

...

_Bien, petite explications rapides pour les interressés. Il y a plusieurs choses et ce ne sont que les minimes. Le reste, je sais ce que j'ai fait et dans quel but. Pour le prénom Meyra, je viens juste de l'inventer. Pour Pitch, il n'est pas mort, juste emprisonné dans son royaume. Il se contente d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour semer le doute dans l'esprit des gardiens. _

_Ensuite, ils ne sont que deux mais cela sont les plus redoutables. Et aprés... Ben vous verrais. Au prochain chapitre ! _

_BYE ! _


	4. L'enfant se rebelle

_Coucou ! Bien, voici le troisième chapitre de ma fiction, pour ceux qui veulent la lire et en profiter. Maintenant, réponses au reviews : _

_Reviews : _

_Shinigami's Bride : Joli l'idée que tu te fais du plan foireux de Pitch mais je ne dirais rien sur la question. Lis et tu sauras. Tu vas même être trés surprise, si tu es bien une fille. Maintenant que j'y pense, et cela me fait rire sur la remarque je t'ai faite. Excuse-mi d'ailleurs. Sinon, je sais que je fais bien des mystères mais c'est ce qui permet à mon histoire d'être un minimum interressante. Si elle l'est. Sinon, je suis ravie si le face à face entre les deux protagonistes t'ai plus. Voyons comment tu vas réagir face à cette suite... _

...

III

Mimia retint sa respiration. Elle lâcha les fleurs, se mettant à genoux devant lui et la puissance qu'il détenait. La jeune femme, l'esprit en lui-même de celle qu'elle fut, resta devant lui ainsi. Elle aurait du disparaître depuis longtemps mais il lui avait permis de rester là, plutôt que de rejoindre les autres. Sur la lune.

- Tu as fait une bêtise, murmura-t-il, ne montrant ni colère, ni rancune.

La jeune fille se retint de dire quelque chose, respirant difficilement tout en maintenant avec force, les tremblements qui la parcouraient avec violence. Elle ferma les paupières, reprenant sa respiration puis afficha un sourire sur son visage.

- Je sais. J'ignorais qu'il me suivait. Je pensais pas..., chercha à s'expliquer la jeune fille, inspirant profondément, baissant la tête.

- Il ?

La sonorité de sa voix, même grave, caché de la colère. Elle vivait en secret, seulement pour aider les enfants. Aucun contact avec les légendes. Pas d'histoires d'amour, d'amitié ou autre. Elle devait demeurer le trésor, son trésor à lui seul et à personne d'autres. Personne ne devait la voir, s'en approchait ou la toucher.

- Tu l'as touché ? demanda-t-il, se tenant de dos à elle.

- Seulement afin qu'il parte. Je l'ai repoussé, Père ! se défendit-elle, tout autant que le garçon.

- Qui est-ce ?

Mimia sursauta, redressant la tête. Elle se remit debout, regardant le payage changeait. Il fit plus froid, les arbres perdirent leurs feuilles et leurs fleurs, celles au sol disparurent pour une couverture blanche et froide, totalement froide. La jeune fille prit peur. Elle ne voulait pas que Jack Frost paye sa découverte et sa curiosité parce qu'il ignorait l'interdit.

- Père ?

Elle soupira. Elle devait accepter sa colère mais elle devait avoir le droit d'aimer, de jouer et de rire. Elle devait agir, comme lorsque elle vivait. Il se tourna vers elle. Elle ferma les yeux.

- Qui est-ce ? répéta l'Homme de la lune, ayant changé d'apparence pour une autre, plus grande, plus élégante.

Mimia prit une profonde inspiration. Elle devait le défendre et elle le ferait. Ses yeux prirent cette teinte violet-rose, signe que la totalité de ses pouvoirs n'avaient pas disparu. Au contraire, ils sembleraient même qu'ils aient continuer à augmenter, même aprés qu'elle soit devenu un esprit.

L'Homme de la lune eut un mouvement de recul, fronçant les sourcils. Il regarda le paysage redevenir beauté et chaleur. Elle était magnifique. Sans défaut aucun. Rien d'autres. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui caressant la joue. Bien qu'elle lui fit fidèle et soumise pour la simple bonne raison d'être sa fille, elle avait des désirs.

Et elle comptait les vivre.

- Je ne dirais rien. Mais toi, tu devrais partir, papa, intima la jeune femme, la voix indifférente.

L'Homme de la lune retint sa respiration, reculant, se sentant oppréssé dans cet univers qu'il ne contrôlait plus. Il reprit ses esprits, s'approchant d'elle pour la toucher une nouvelle mais le vent sembla lui assener une gifle. Mimia désirait être seule. Elle voulait respirer.

- Je te laisse.

Ce fut leur dernier mot avant cette horrible bataille qui allait les briser. L'homme de la lune repartit à son domaine, là ou il ne risquait rien. Mimia se contenta de tomber à genoux, fermant les paupières pour laisser des larmes coulaient. Elle venait de faire du mal à son père autant qu'il lui en faisait lorsqu'elle demeurait prisonnière de sa clairière et de ses directives.

Elle pleura pendant de longues heures. Parce qu'en avait besoin. Ce fut l'image de ce garçon qui lui revint. Et elle décida de le voir.

...

Jack soupira. Assis sur une branche, en bordure de la ville. Il joua de son baton, le faisant tournoyer. Il arriva que le bout frotte contre l'écorce d'un arbre prôche, déssinant des motifs de givre dessus. Il soupira, se sentant mal du au refus, au rejet de la jeune fille.

- Excuse-moi...

L'esprit de l'hiver sursauta, baissan la tête vers le bas de l'arbre. Elle était là. Elle n'avait pas froid, elle contemplait simplement la ville. Jack descendit, se mettant à genoux devant elle pour lui faire une révérence digne d'un chevalier. Mimia rougit, si cela lui était possible, affichant un tendre sourire face à son geste.

- Douce lady de la forêt, veuillez me pardonnez pour tout à l'heure, je ne me suis pas présenté, dit-il, laissant sa phrase en suspense.

Il glaça une fleur qui se trouvait là, la rendant aussi éternelle que la neige sur les plus hautes montagnes, la lune ou encore eux-mêmes. Une fleur orange, répendant son doux parfum.

- Mon nom est Jack Frost, finit-il, lui tendant la fleur glacé mais toujours aussi belle, un sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

Mimia ne dit rien sur l'instant. Elle lui rendit sa révérence, prenant de sa robe du côté gauche et droite et s'inclina.

- Et moi, je m'appelle Mimia Duchannes. Je suis ravie de te voir, enfin, de prés, Jack, souffla-t-elle avant de s'equiver pour courir dans les bois.

Jack mit un temps à réagir, finissant par lui courir aprés, agissant comme un vrai garçon. Il avait retrouvé ses 18 ans, quand il jouait encore comme un enfant. Un jeune et courageux enfant. De plus, la neige tombait déjà à Burgess, preuve de sa joie et de son envie de jouer.

Ils coururent ainsi pendant de longues heures et personne ne fut là pour les arrêter, n'utilisa ses pouvoirs pour les séparer. Ils étaient simplement des enfants.

...

- C'est lui ? demanda Meyra, observant la jeune fille rire avec ce garçon.

Des cheveux blancs, des yeux bleus, de la givre sur les vêtements. Un mince sourire sur ses lèvres. Et son baton dans la main ou celle de la jeune fille. Pitch s'approcha. La façon de le corrompre lui apparut encore plus brûlante. Et cette fille serait la clé de la chute de Jack Frost.

- Il faut enlever cette gamine ! lança-t-il, décidé à remplir son rôle et surtout son piège qui n'attendait qu'une proie.

Meyra ne dit rien. Elle regarda le couple. Et des souvenirs affluèrent. Elle se revit à travers eux, lorsqu'elle s'amusait de la même façon avec lui. A rire, à s'amuser, à jouer... A s'embrasser, visiter les villes, le monde... A s'aimer tout naturellement. Elle secoua la tête, finissant par s'éloigner de la boule. Elle la laissa ainsi.

Pitch s'approcha de la boule, zoomant sur la jeune fille. Meyra et Mimia etaient pareilles, plus encore, elles étaient prôches. Et il contait tout détruire. Un horrible sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

Il était Pitch Black... Il était la noirceur à l'état pur et rien ne le changerait.

...

Mimia finit par s'arrêter, de nouveau dans sa clairière. Elle finit par s'allonger, reprenant son souffle. Jack se trouvait un peu plus loin. Debout sur son baton en équilibre, il se contenta de rire et de laisser le vent caressait son visage et ses cheveux. Son visage levé vers le ciel, un sourire nostalgique sur ses lèvres, Mimia eut l'impression d'être en présence d'un dieu.

- Jack ? Tu es un gardien, n'est-ce pas ? questionna-t-elle, intriguée, curieuse envers lui.

Il baissa la tête vers elle, la regardant. Elle était allongée sur le ventre, le vent caressant sa peau pâle, comme de la porcelaine ainsi que ses cheveux rouges. Son regard violet brillait de curiosité à son encontre.

- Petite fille, se moqua Jack, venant la rejoindre, se mettant accroupi face à elle. Je ne peux rien te dire, le temps que nous apprenions à nous connaître. Je veux bien te raconter une histoire en mimant les actions, par contre, proposa-t-il, se mettant debout pour refaire une révérence.

- Avec plaisir, charmant jeune homme.

Elle se mit à genoux, prête à écoutant. Jack s'éloignant, présentant son histoire. Il lui raconta l'histoire du cerf et de l'étoile du nord. Une histoire, un conte que Mimia ne connaissait pas.

...

Dans l'ombre d'un arbre, un corbeau noir avec un oeil doré observait la scène. Et plus encore, il fixait la jeune fille, la détaillant pour mieux conduire son maître à elle afin qu'elle soit enlevé à la forêt, à L'Homme de la lune et à Jack.

...

Je sais Je sais, ce chapitre est plus court que les deux autres. Je vais faire un effort pour le prochain chapitre ! Promis ! Sinon, je ne dirais rien sur ce chapitre, faîtes m'en part dans vos reviews ! Bisous !


End file.
